Between Her And Indiana
by A Penny For Those Thoughts
Summary: He's got a second chance at life, but is this how he'll waste it? Long and lonely nights with only pictures of her in his mind? - GrimmHime Rated T for language - TO BE EDITED
1. Chapter 1

{Between Her And Indiana} A GrimmHime Fanfic {Chapter One}

* * *

You cannot bring back what is not there, save what cannot be saved, find what is beyond lost. If only this time… She could.

* * *

It was a smoky day in Indiana, the sun had just begun to set on the horizon and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was raising a cigarette to pursed lips. Occasionally, when the sun sat so high in the sky like this, he'd sit out on the veranda to smoke, but for some reason, he couldn't bear to. The sofa seeming so much more appealing.  
Beside him, a slinky, white, cross breed cat leapt up and onto his chest. Along the side of it's jaw ran a dark black patch, finishing just at the back of the jaw. "Heya, Pantera." He pet the slim creatures head and it meowed at him, great big gold and green eyes staring at him unflinchingly. "Come on, I'll go feed ya." He sat up, cigarette hanging out from between his lips.

The cat leapt off of his chest and trotted merrily into the kitchen. "Stupid bloody cat." He muttered under his breath, removing the cigarette and stubbing it out in the electric blue ash tray on the wooden counter beside the sofa. There was a loud impatient meow.  
"'m coming ya bloody bastard! Stop being so freaking whiny!" he shouted at the animal and there was the loud banging of a metal pot hitting expensive stone tiles. "Shit!" He raced into the kitchen to see satan cat in all his glory sitting the spot where a formally normal shaped pot used to sit. "Fuckin' Satan cat." he muttered, walking to the fridge and opening it.

The cat gave a triumphant meow and leapt down with an almost inaudible thud. "Here." He cracked open a can of ridiculously expensive tuna and dumped it into a silver bowl on the floor. The cat looked up and mewed. "Oh, for gods sake!" he grabbed a sprig of mint off the plant sitting on the window and delicately placed it on the tuna.  
The cat began to eat and Grimmjow muttered something about his cat being stupid and fat. The little animal spun around and clawed the back of his ankles. "You little bitch!" he snapped in surprise and leapt forward. "God, someone should have run you over by now."

The cat looked a little smug before resuming his eating. "Yeah, hate you too you little prissy bitch." He went out into the hall, picking up his mobile phone. Only one text, from a certain weirdo he referred to as the emocar.  
He wasn't sure why he called him an emocar, or what an emocar was but Ulquiorra didn't like it, so it stuck. The message read rather tiredly. 'Hey, goin out 2 club liquid 2nite, wnt 2 cme?'  
Grimmjow stared at the text, bewildered for a moment. His language skills stopped at English and some partial Japanese. '…Sure?' he responded, still a little confused. 'kool, c u at 6.' He responded and he stared at it again.

The unemotional, possibly the most volatile, sarcastic man to ever grace the earth used chatspeak, that not even Grimmjow could understand. The only person worse was Yami, and that was because he practically smashed the keyboard on his mobile with his fist.  
Oh, what was the world coming to now a days?

"Insane." He muttered and flipped the phone closed, casually throwing it across the room and into a small basket sitting on the counter about six meters away. He flopped back onto the sofa and grabbed a the packet of American Spirit cigarettes. He pulled one out, put it to his lips and lit up with a lighter that he found in his pocket.  
And there she was again.

An image of a beautiful woman, with big silvery eyes and lovely long orange-brown hair and skin like porcelain. "What are you doing in my brain, woman?" he murmured, his eyes still closed. "Why do you haunt me?" He could see the tears pouring down her face and the dirt smudged across her face. "Why can't you just stop crying!?" he demanded, eyes fluttering open, heart pounding in his chest.  
She was always there, especially when he smoked, like it invoked some kind of memory in him. She was always crying and dirty. Her sleeves had been ripped off and for some reason; he wanted to dry her eyes. He wanted to do some kind of human act, to fix her.

But never would he meet her. He doubted she even existed. He probably saw her in some movie whose name he'd never remember or some billboard for an ad against something. But he was sure of one thing. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, even if, so it seemed, she was just a figment of his imagination.

Even if she'd never be his to touch.

He took a heavy drag on the cigarette, and tapped off a rather long end of ashes. Today was going to slow, he turned his head to look at the sun as it disappeared behind the skylines of boring coloured buildings, which at night, would light up and be the most beautiful things on the horizon. Incomparable to the stars and the moon.

He sat up. What time was it now? His cigarette hung out of his mouth and he made a ho-hum noise, stubbing out the remains, hardly having smoked it. Something seemed to be more off with him today then normal. Smoking wasn't appealing, only focusing on the disappearing sun. He stood up slowly and turned his attention to the cat walking out of the kitchen.

The animals sat up his feet and together, they walked onto the veranda and sat there, watching the sun as it dipped behind the tallest buildings, painting everything vermillion and slowly, melting to give way to the blackness of the night.

He wasn't sure how long he spent sitting out on that deck, but it was long enough for Pantera and him to fall asleep in the fading sun and cuddle up to each other. Such security between these two rarely happened, and he supposed he would appreciate it later.

There was a loud thud on the door that made Grimmjow jump about forty feet and made Pantera leap up, hissing and freaking out. "C-Coming!" he called. His blue haired was knotted and tangled, his dark grey shirt crumpled and his jeans were creased into oblivion. "Open the door!" cried a very familiar voice. "Coming! Jesus!" he raced to the door and it flung open, slamming into his face.  
"Jesus Christ, if you'd just waited one god damn minute, I woulda opened the fucking door Nnoitora!" he barked at him, clutching a now bleeding nose. Nnoitora glanced down at him, Ulquiorra, Halilbel, Stark, who was trying to feel up the darling Halilbel, and Nel. Nnoitora scratched his chest boredly. "What the fuck were ya doin? Sleepin'!?" he growled grabbing his collar.

"Would you just shut the hell up!?" Grimmjow snapped and pulled his hands off. "Ya a fuckin' whiny little bitch." Nnoitora muttered. "Couldja hurry and dress!?" Grimmjow shot him a dirty look and walked off into his room.  
His bed was still unmade, the sheets crumpled and screwed up into a ball, more signs of his bad nights sleep. He grabbed another pair of jeans and the first shirt he found. It was a dull blue grey colour and held to his slim body beautifully. "Quit yer bloody preenin'!" Nnoitora called from the lounge.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabbed a comb, running it through his hair, trying to remove some of the knots. He slid his feet into a pair of low top converse and headed for the door. "M' comin!" he snapped out. Quickly, Grimmjow hurried into the lounge room and began to usher them out before they drank all of his booze. "Yer, yer." Nnoitora muttered as he was pushed from the room.

After some difficulty, Grimmjow managed to get Nel to allow him to lock the door. Nel had seemed rather insistent on staying at his place and drinking all his beer, which he didn't want happening seeing as drunk Nel had a rather…. Pleasant habit of stripping when drunk.  
Though, a drunken naked girl running around his house seemed sort of appealing, the club sounded better, a more colourful option for this evening.

He quickly closed his mouth and wiped away the drool. Nel poked his cheek. "Hey, I think Grimmy's having a heart attack." She giggled and he smacked her hand away. "Quiet." He muttered darkly, a little embarrassed about being caught mid-fantasy. Nelilel giggled and bounced off up the hall. He rolled his eyes and slowly, began to fall behind.

About half an hour of walking later and Nel's loud singing and skipping, Grimmjow was glad they'd reached the club. The walk had almost been tear jerking. If she'd have been throwing flowers, which he was sure she would have been if there were any around, he might have gone nuts and killed her, and everyone in a four mile vicinity.  
Actually, they seemed like a pretty good idea. But he dismissed it immediately upon turning around, because, behind him stood, about two hundred meters back , stood everything he knew he'd ever want.

There stood the girl who had been haunting his night mares. The girl with orange hair and the most pure silver eyes.

* * *

A/N: Not a particularly long chapter, but it's the most I've pumped out in months. xDDD well, leave a review. This story is probably going to be about four chapters long, maybe a couple more or a couple less, depends on how far I decide to take it next chapter.

Okay, question, did that last line sound overtly sexual to you too, or was it just me? ;D

Also, I was inspired by Indiana by Meg & Dia.


	2. Chapter 2

{Between Her And Indiana} A GrimmHime Fanfic {Chapter Two}

* * *

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
She began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine  


* * *

"What the hell are you fuckin' starin' at?" Nnoitora sneered into Grimmjow's ear, making him jump and spin around insanely fast. "Nothin'." He mumbled. "Then why the fuck'd ya jump like I'd stabbed ya?" Grimmjow shot him a dirty look. "I dunno, cause ya were feelin' up on me?" Nnoitora hissed and stepped back. "Wanker…" he muttered under his breath and Grimmjow snorted.

Ulquiorra coughed a little. "Stop behaving like common trash. You appear no better then those who live in the slums and drink brandy all day." His voice was disconnected and empty. Grimmjow shuddered a little. "I can were if I want to ya bloody weirdo." He kept his voice very low. Halilbel rolled her eyes. "Be quiet." It was the first time she'd spoke all evening. "Sieg heil mein fraulein." Grimmjow muttered.  
Nel let out a little giggle and clapped her hands together. "Hey, look! The lines moving!" she pointed out, her smile bright. "Yeah, I see that Nel." Ulquiorra pet her head in an attempt to stop her from going mental.

Grimmjow turned his back to them to try and spot the girl who haunted his night mares, only to find she had disappeared. Panicked, he scanned the crowd for a lock of red hair, a flash of silver eyes, a daring smile. Something, anything. She had gone just as quickly as she had come, vanished in to thin air. Maybe those images of her were slowly becoming hallucinations.  
What a sick trick for the mind to play… What a lonely night in the middle of Indiana…

He looked down and turned, moving forward and into the front of the line with his group of… friends? He was never sure what to call them, seeing as they felt more like far off aquatinted or people who went to his house to drink his beer.  
Yeah, they were the people he didn't know who showed up to drink his booze. He didn't like it. He hated actually, he already had to compete with the satan cat, why the hell did he need to compete with these guys?

"Grimmy, we're going in." Nel's arm hooked around his and rather violently, she tugged his arm. There was an audible crack and he groaned in pain. "Jesus, Nel." He hissed out and she giggled, dragging him in through the blacked out doors of the club.  
Inside, the techno was loud and the smell of liquor and sweat filled the room. At least this might take his mind off the hallucination and the fact a woman had just dislocated his arm. Well, very nearly dislocated it.

She let go upon seeing the bar, practically hurling herself at it and he rolled his shoulder, watching her melt away into the crowd. He ran his fingers through his electric blue hair and scanned the club. Nothing. No one had the shade of orange-brown he was looking for.  
He let out a long, low sigh and an arm wrapped around his throat. "Grimmjow, why are you looking so damn down?" Stark asked, yawning as he did so. "Why the hell are you here?" he countered bitterly and Stark smirked. "Oh, I love you too." He let go and began to slink into the crowd.

He let out an indignant snort, how arrogant of him. Just like Stark, always coming up with a reason to aggravate his already painful existence. He looked down for a second before stepping onto the dance floor.  
The bodies were all pushed up against each other and the room was too warm, too close. He closed his eyes and danced along like the rest of the crowd. The strobe lights were flashing painfully over everything and over the top of everything, he could smell cigarettes. That smell made his jaw ache and his lungs tighten.

The craving became too overwhelming and he edged for the back door of the club. One cigarette wouldn't hurt… He pushed through a little hard and his hand connected to silky hair. Silky… orange hair. The young woman spun around. She was fair skinned, like the woman in his dreams but most definitely not her. "Heya." She giggled and he turned away from her, head held high and he strode for the door, leaving her to glare after him.

If it wasn't her, he wasn't going to care. And he wasn't sure why anymore. The girl was pretty cute with a beautiful figure, why should he be interested in her? Why did it bother him so much? He slammed open the back door to the club and an icy chill hit him. He closed his eyes and let the back door swin shut, all sound gone. He felt a little less disconnected out here at least.  
He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the slim cigarette holder. He pulled out one and put it between his lips. He dug around for a cigarette lighter and cursed. He'd left it at home, big shocker there.

"Here." Someone extended a hand toward him, lighter set delicately in the palm. "Thanks." He took it gently. They had short, spiked orange hair that probably got him into as much crap as his own blue hair. He lit up and passed it back. "Bit of a boring night, eh?" the orange haired man continued. Grimmjow took a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah." He exhaled slowly, watching the smoke twist up in to the air and slowly thin out.  
"I'm Ichigo, you?" the man introduced. "Grimmjow." He murmured stiffly, the name ringing a few bells in his head. "Nice ta meet ya." He took another drag on the cigarette. Ichigo smirked a little.* "I'll see you round." He stood, stubbing out the cigarette on the brick wall behind him. "Yeah…" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and watched the man walk back inside. "Fuckin' weirdo's." he mumbled and exhaled heavily, closing his pale blue eyes, trying to block out the lonely buildings with all their glittering lights.

Eventually, he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the wall with a sigh. At least he had some time to relax before going back into the club. He stood and pushed opened the door and slipped back in. The music was louder then ever and he could hear little shrieks of delight, as though all these people were barely five years old. "How immature." He muttered and eased through the crowded dance floor and over to a booth where Ulquiorra and Halilbel sat, basking in each others delightfully uncomfortable silence.

"…Hi." Grimmjow greeted gruffly, taking a seat beside Halilbel so Stark couldn't when he returned. No one wanted to see Stark getting all grope-y. It wasn't pleasant. Especially for poor Halilbel who had to constantly remove the god forsaken pervert.  
"You've been smoking." Ulquiorra stated. "Good job there, Captain Obvious." Grimmjow told him sarcastically."I swear to god, you PMS so bad." Halibel spoke a little less rigidly and it made both boys turn there heads to stare at her. "Nel has been rubbing off on her." Grimmjow swallowed. "Yep." Ulquiorra agreed and the pair shrugged it off.

Grimmjow turned his gaze out onto the dance floor and there she was again. Her hair was flowing down her back and her bangs were tucked behind her ears and held in place with beautiful, very familiar, hair pins. "Her." He murmured and stood up, crossing the room. He swore he heard Ulquiorra calling after him but he blocked it out.  
She was lovely. She wore a lovely cream and got dress that fell just above her knees and hugged her womanly curves. Her silver eyes caught and reflected the light of the room and made it just that more beautiful.

Then, he stopped. How the hell was he going to approach her? What would he say? Oh, hi there, I've been dreaming about you for a really long time and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me kiss you? Yeah. That didn't sound creepy at all, not even a little bit.  
He bit his lips and continued to watch her sway with the room. He wasn't stupid enough to take his gaze off her, in fear she'd disappear into the crowd and he wouldn't be able to find her again. She meant too much to him to lose.

Maybe he could just go up and ask her name… Yeah, that'd work, wouldn't it? He started to see her make her way toward the front doors, heading toward… oh god, weirdo who leant him the lighter. He trailed after her, making sure to be inconspicuous.  
He wouldn't want to be caught stalking her, seeing as the electric blue hair made him creepy enough as it was.

She had crossed the floor now and was approaching Ichigo. He laughed at something she said and pet her head in a brotherly manner. That made Grimmjow relax a little. He could see a black haired girl, black haired boy and a taller, brown haired boy approaching them as well. He needed to follow them. Follow her, he couldn't let her get away. Not this time.

She was real, after all this, she was real and she was here… He could touch her, taste her. He saw a faint shimmer of loneliness cross her face when Ichigo's arm hooked around the waist of the little raven girl. But she dismissed it as quickly as it had shown itself.  
Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo had noticed and ignored it. He shouldn't have. She deserved better.

He was now close enough to catch snippets of the conversation without appearing as though he was listening in.

"Let's go home!" the black haired girl complained. "But Kuchiki-san! It's only nine!" The beauty pointed out. The girl called Kuchiki pulled a face. "Ishida, you agree with me, don't you?" she looked up to the slim man. "It is late, Inoue." He pointed out.  
So Inoue was her name. Evidently a last name but none the less, he had a name to put to a face.

"Let's go, hmm, Orihime?" Ichigo smiled at her blindingly and she stared at him, eyes wide and full of longing. "O-Of course." She looked down, a little embarrassed by her reaction. Ishida gently touched her shoulder and immediatly, she turned away, like she had been burnt or slapped.

'What a beautiful name…' he thought and swallowed, a little surprised by his own reaction. Normally, names things like that, wouldn't have bothered him. Where had all his confidence gone? Had it just melted away into oblivion? No, it couldn't have… He was too strong for that, too full of his own pride.

Together, the group walked out of the club and out into the empty streets. Grimmjow followed after moments later, trying to appear as if he was minding his own business. 'Just follow her home… Nice and simple.' He thought, trying to quell his nerves.  
Though, that was failing miserably.

They didn't live far away, so he was lucky. It was one of the many huge apartment complexes. "See you tomorrow!" Rukia called and waved at her as the rest of the group slipped off into the night. Orihime remained at the front gates, her head bowed down.

"Miss Inoue?" Grimmjow called on his approach and she looked up to him, something flickered in her eyes. Old fear…?  
"Yes?" she asked a little tensely. "I….." he looked down. "How do you know my name?" she asked him rather quickly. "I… I over heard a friend of yours say it." He covered quickly. She took a step back and looked back up the street. Ichigo had turned and was watching them. "I…" he turned and fled toward the south side of the city, toward one of the parks.

He couldn't do it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Last bit was shody as all hell X_X But, I'ma try to edit and make it a little bit better.

*This is set AFTER the arrancarr war.

Basically, all the espada that I've mentioned, and the one's I haven't incase I decide to bring them up later, have no memory of ever being espada or of shinigami or anything like that. You know how when you kill a hollow with a zanpuktou, it purifies them? Well, that's what happened, except that arrancarr don't distegrate, so, Orihime was basically able to revive these now purified beings and make them people.  
So… yeah… If you're still confused, leave a review and I'll explain.


	3. Chapter 3

[Between Her And Indiana} A GrimmHime Fanfic {Chapter Three}

* * *

Such honest eyes  
No time to run and ride  
Colonel sir I feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but her mind is losing light

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

* * *

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped, as she watched Grimmjow flee the scene he'd been dreading. "You scared him!" she sounded a little upset. Ichigo frowned. "It's just _him_, don't you remember what he did?" he asked, slowly approaching her. "H-How could I not, Kurosaki-kun?" she looked down. "But he's different now! I can tell!" she snapped her head up, hair bouncing. "How do you know he won't hurt you!" he grabbed her shoulders, evidently concerned and she grabbed his wrists and gently removed his hands. "He's not you. That's how." She turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

Grimmjow stood in the middle of Annabelle Park, eyes locked up on the empty sky above him. Neither a star, nor the moon had dared to grace the sky on such a lonely evening. "Indiana… Why do you keep standing between her and I?" he muttered up at the sky, his voice breaking a little.  
'She had such honest eyes… The kind that burned through me… I hope…' he cut the thought short, unable to finish it, in fear of the pain it would cause.

"G- Sir?" Orihime had to stop herself in order from speaking his real name. Her approach was silent and cautious, not wanting to disturb his train of thought. Grimmjow flinched and turned to face her. "Inoue?" he was a little surprised by the fact she was there. No body ran after him anymore, except Pantera when he wanted to scratch out his eyes. But that was an entirely different matter. "What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." He spoke very quietly, still watching her, afraid that this vision of loveliness would disappear. "it's… Nice to meet you." She spoke finally and stepped toward him. "…Likewise…" His mouth softened at the corners, his eyes full of light. "W-Would you mind if I joined you on your walk?" She asked and extended a hand to him. "Nah… I wouldn' mind." And with great delicacy, he placed his hand in hers.

Slowly, they made their way through the twisting and winding of the park, finding comfort in the warmth of each others hands. "You seem like a cat person, Grimmjow-san." Orihime mused. "I… I do own one cat, I guess. But 'e's not really an animal, 'e's more like Satan with ears instead 'a horns." Grimmjow mused and that made Orihime laugh. It was a glorious sound.

"Really? He sounds adorable! What's his name?" she hung onto him, her smile as bright as the lights that illuminated the park and made her hair glitter. "Pantera." He smiled thoughtfully and Orihime giggled again. "What a… precious name!" For a second, she had contemplated saying 'ironic' but he wouldn't understand what she'd meant by it.

"I s'ppose." He murmured and paused. Before them was an empty picnic table, lit by one, dim, flickering light. "Let's go sit." She dragged him toward it with the force of an over excited Nel. It scared him a little bit, but he'd never admit to that.  
"Ye-Yeah." He smiled at her gently and let her pull him to it. Her skin had a gorgeous glow to it that made the flecks of silver in her grey eyes look like stars. She took a seat on the chair and he took a seat on the table.

"You 'ave the most beautiful hair." Grimmjow delicately picked up a lock between his fingers and she refrained from flinching. It obviously brought up some deep memory. "Thank you." She laughed nervously. He brought it to his lips and kissed it delicately. "Like gossamers thread." He let the strands of silken hair trail from between his fingers. Her face lit up with a tingeing pink blush.  
"Thank you…" she repeated and gazed up into his shining cobalt eyes.

He looked away from her immediately, his mouth down turned at the corners. She was too much for him. That smile, those eyes, the hair that reminded him so much of something he wanted to remember. "I… I want ta remember you." He spoke a little rigidly.

"You want to remember me? Why wouldn't you remember me?" she asked, a light sparkle of humour tinted with anxiousness. "Yes." He took her face in his hands. "You." The silver in her eyes shone so bright it nearly blinded him.

Her lips were painted a fragile shade of pale lily pink, once again, tinted with the silver he could fall into and drown. "I…" he was finding it impossible to breathe. Her breath was soft and smelt like something in a far away memory that, no matter how deeply he probed, the tendrils of his mind could not reach and drag forward.  
And finally, he let himself drown in her. Drown in her smell, her smile, those stars she called eyes, he wanted to drown in ever aspect of her and how, oh how, he would enjoy that suffocating feeling as she filled his lungs and made her way to that fast beating heart. She was his humanity. She was that lonely sky which coloured Indiana.

"I…" he seemed to be saying that word a lot tonight and it didn't feel right to him. He felt like he should be repeating her name over and over again. Out loud, his head, screaming it at the top of his lungs. Yes, that's what he should've been doing. Making it known just how perfect and beautiful she was, here and now.

"You…" he said softly and his entire body weakened. The idea of rejection stung painfully in the back of his mind. He didn't want to be shot down. Not by her. He could cope if it were any other girl in the world but her... This mushy bullshit that seemed to be dripping out of his brain seemed so… ridiculous, but it wouldn't stop. That leak slowly developing into a painful, slow pouring adoration for everything she was. How Nnoitora would be laughing at him now.

"I think…" Orihime said softly and swallowed. He could feel the way her body tensed, poised to move if she needed to. It almost made him frown, but, he noticed that she hadn't moved away yet. Her body was just as close to his, as it had been when he first touched her face. He slowly pressed a finger to her lips. Such an awkward thing to do at this point in time. "I… I'm drownin' all around ya. Drownin' in ya…" he finally whispered, dreading the silence that was soon to form. She stopped now, looking thoughtful, her mouth setting into a beautiful line.

"I think… I'm drowning too." She whispered and at first, he was shocked. Shocked that anyone would dare like him back, that anyone would care enough to listen to the string of frightened words that slipped from between his lips.

She had tipped his world upside down and filled it with a new odd sensation. He heard a car honk it's heard, felt the wind push against his back, but, he didn't understand the noises. Not quite. He understood her. He understood the way she spoke to him and the way her mouth moved when she spoke. It didn't feel quite so foreign to him, like everyone else did.  
She felt like a language he'd been meant to learn his whole life.

Now he stood between her and Indiana, not quite meeting, but somehow, touching. And slowly, at first, so slowly, did he press his lips to hers and never before had the world seemed so perfect in black and white.

* * *

A/N: I just want to thank you all for your patience. I know I update sporadically, but I've just been so blargh with school and stuff. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, alerted and so on. You've all really made me feel so much more confident about my writing.


End file.
